Tarde de Futbol y Deseo
by Neska Cullen
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" Bella va al partido de futbol de su sobrino sin pensar que en el campo de juego podría deleitarse viendo a un desconocido que resulta ser mas interesante que un grupo de niños corriendo tras un balon. ¿Quien será el nuevo entrenador?
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: **Tarde de futbol y deseo

**Autor: **Neska Cullen

**Link al perfil del Contest: http: / www. fanfiction. net / u / 3388367 /  
><strong>

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella y Edward

**Número de Palabras: **4214 (según Word)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor:** Contenido sexual

* * *

><p><strong>TARDE DE FUTBOL Y DESEO<strong>

**POV BELLA  
><strong>

- Le informamos a nuestros pasajeros que en 15 minutos tocaremos tierra. Le pedimos que por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones – la voz de la azafata me sacó de mis pensamientos.

En 15 minutos estaría de nuevo en casa, espero que mi hermana me esté esperando en el aeropuerto con el pequeño Ethan, lo extrañaba tanto. Estar 2 años lejos de casa ya me estaba pasando factura, por lo que decidí cambiar mi lugar de trabajo y mantenerme aquí por un buen tiempo.

Luego de casi media hora en la que pase por todos las revisiones reglamentarias del aeropuerto y pude recoger mis maletas, me dirigía hasta la zona donde las personas esperaban a sus familiares.

- ¡Tía Bella! – era la voz de mi pequeño Ethan de 6 años, que venia corriendo hacia mi.

- ¿Hola pequeño cómo estas?

- bien tía, te extrañe.

- Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, enano.

- Hola Bella – dijo mi hermana abrazándome – que bueno que ya estas de regreso.

- Rose, estoy tan feliz de estar en casa nuevamente. – dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Luego de los saludos y los abrazos, nos fuimos hasta el coche de Rose para dirigirnos hasta su casa, en la cual me quedaría un tiempo, mientras conseguía un departamento.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte? – Rose me preguntó, al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo.

- Todavía no estoy segura pero planeo que sea mucho tiempo, ya incluso pedí que me reasignaran en la sucursal de Seattle y como está Emmett?

- Bien, está en el campo. Debe estar impaciente porque Ethan no ha llegado – cuando termino de decir eso, sonó su celular – debe ser él. – conectó el manos libre del celular para contestar - ¿Bueno?

Por el rumbo que tomó la conversación no me pareció que se tratara de Emmett

- ¿Pero no puede ser en otro momento? … De acuerdo, apenas pueda voy para allá.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rose?

- Si, se presentó un pequeño inconveniente en la oficina y tengo que ir. – se estaciono a un lado de la calle antes de seguir hablando – Bella, se que vienes cansada por el viaje, pero ¿seria mucho pedir que te quedaras un rato con Ethan, mientras yo voy a la oficina?

- Pensé que me pedirías otra cosa, pero por su puesto Rose, no tengo ningún problema en quedarme con el enano. – dije con una sonrisa, para demostrarle que no tenia ningún problema.

- Gracias Bells – puso en marcha de nuevo el coche.

Cuando llegamos, Rose se giró para hablar con Ethan, mientras yo bajaba del coche.

- Amor, tengo que ir un momento a la oficina y tu te quedas con tu tía Bella, ¿entendido?

- Si mamá – dijo mientras él también bajaba.

- Nos vemos mas tarde, espero que ganen, le haces caso a tu tía Bella – volvió a encender el coche y se alejó

- Ya escuchaste a la generala, enano. Tienes que hacerme caso – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Él también me devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia el campo de futbol, ya sabía yo. Bueno por lo menos se dirigía hacia donde estaba Emmett con otros niños. Cuando Emmett se percató de que iba en su dirección, lo recibió con un efusivo saludo, al parecer no había cambiado en eso.

Creo que le preguntó a Ethan por Rose, por que él estuvo hablando un rato con él, hasta que señaló en mi dirección, Emmett siguió la dirección que el pequeño le mostraba con su dedo, hasta que me vio y se acercó en mi dirección, mientras Ethan se dirigía a donde estaban el resto de los chicos y comenzaba a saludarlos. Tenía casi 2 años sin ver a Emmett, y si preguntaban mi opinión podía decir que se veía mas grande de lo que yo recordaba o tal vez era mi impresión ya que se dirigía hacia mi como un tanque de guerra capaz de aplastarte, estuve a punto de reírme de mis tontas comparaciones, cuando él llegó hasta mi y me elevó por el aire como si no pesara nada, dejándome sin aire.

- Bells, que bueno que estas de vuelta.

- Emmett, yo también me alegro de verte, pero no puedo respirar. – dije con el poco oxígeno que quedaba en mis pulmones.

- Siempre tan exagerada, enana. – Dijo mientras me regresaba al suelo, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara – ¿y como te fue?

- Muy bien, ¿ahora eres entrenador de fútbol?

- Algo así, por lo menos funciona como un pasatiempo y me ayuda a mantener mi físico.

- ¿Quieres decir que dejaste el gimnasio? – pregunté sorprendida,

- ¡NO! ¡Estas loca! Sería incapaz de hacer eso – su cara se veía como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia de mi parte, desde que conocía a Emmett, él asistía tres veces a la semana sin falta y tenía entendido que cuando tenia tiempo se daba una escapada entre sesiones, decía que nunca era suficiente. Incluso fue en un gimnasio donde conoció a Rose. – el gimnasio forma parte de mi vida, deberías venir con nosotros un día de estos.

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo – Si claro, aunque no quise preguntar si lo decía porque me veía gorda o por que, sabia muy bien que si lo hacía sacaría un chiste en mi contra.

- Bueno ya que aclaramos el punto, creo que es momento de regresar al campo, puedes ir a las gradas y apoyar al equipo, por cierto, nuestro equipo son los de uniforme azul. – se alejó con una sonrisa.

Hice lo que me dijo y me hice un espacio entre las otra madres que estaban en las gradas, colocando mi bolso a mi lado para guardarle un puesto a Rose, esperaba que llegara antes de que terminara el juego, si el problema no era tan urgente tal vez si le daría chance ya que los chicos seguían calentando. Aprovechando que todavía no comenzaba el partido saqué mi teléfono y revise si tenia algún mensaje, luego de revisar algunas cosas en mi correo me dispuse a guardarlo en mi bolso, ya el juego iba a comenzar y mi intención era no perderme absolutamente nada, sin embargo mis intenciones se fueron muy lejos cuando levanté la mirada y lo vi. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos, dándome a entender que él me estaba viendo antes que levantara la mirada, luego de unos segundos en los que nuestras mirada no se separaron, pude ver que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa que hizo que instantáneamente mi cuerpo reaccionara

El partido comenzó, en las gradas todos comenzaron a gritar a mi alrededor, y a pesar de mis intenciones iniciales de ver el partido, yo solo podía ver al desconocido que se encontraba en el campo cerca de Emmett pendiente del partido, pero que de vez en cuando se giraba y en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos, volvía a mostrarme esa sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Era alto, mas delgado que Emmett sin embargo se notaba que tenía un físico muy trabajado, su cabello desordenado era castaño y el sol hacia que se le formaran unos reflejos dorados. Quería pasar mis manos por su cabello y por todo su cuerpo para así poder averiguar si tenía tan buen cuerpo como parecía. Pero lo que en realidad me tenía como tonta mirándolo cada cinco segundos eran sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida.

Alguien había anotado un gol, me enteré de eso porque en ese instante todos a mi alrededor se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar, cuando vi a varios chicos vestidos de azul celebrando, incluyendo a mi sobrino, supe que el gol era a nuestro favor y también me puse a celebrar, tendría que prestar un poco mas de atención al juego y no al chico sexy. Acababa de comenzar el segundo tiempo del partido.

- ¿Cómo vamos? – preguntó Rose con la respiración un poco acelerada haciéndome saltar en mi sitio. Rayos, de nuevo mi atención se había ido hacia el chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa sexy.

- ¿Qué? Eh, uno a cero a favor de nosotros. – dije esperando que no hubiesen anotado otro gol sin que yo me diera cuenta.

- Que bueno. De verdad gracias por esto Bella.

- No te preocupes Rose, lo hago con gusto – y el hecho de haber visto a ese Dios griego era un premio agregado.

El juego transcurrió, con varios intentos de gol por parte de nuestro equipo, al igual que varias falta de los dos equipos, los niños de ahora si que eran violentos, yo compartía mi atención entre ver el partido y discretamente, para que Rose no se diera cuenta, le echaba un ojo al chico que al parecer también era entrenador de los chicos. Aproveche una de las ocasiones en el que lo atrapé mirándome para guiñarle un ojo y enviarle una sonrisa.

- Espero que esas miradas sean para Edward o cualquier otro y no para mi osito – Al escuchar las palabras de Rose me di cuenta que mis intentos por disimular fallaron. Un segundo, ¿osito? Si Emmett podría ser comparado con un tanque de guerra, osito no sería precisamente el termino que yo usaría para describirlo, definitivamente el amor te vuelve ciego. Por otra parte Rose había dicho otro nombre antes, ¿sería Edward su nombre? – todavía estoy esperando una respuesta. Yo preferí responderle con otra pregunta.

- ¿Su nombre es Edward?

- Si te refieres al chico tonto que parece que no se peinara, si su nombre es Edward – dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima y no del hombre más sexy que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Además su cabello me parecía que le daba un toque original y sexy.

- Si, creo que estamos hablando del mismo – dije con una sonrisa.

- Ay otra que ya cayó – escuche decir a Rose en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma – la verdad no se que le ven – dijo girándose hacia mi – además, ¿a ti no te gustaban los morenos?

- Si, pero después de lo que pasó con Jacob y con Paúl, creo que un sexy chico de ojos verdes, podría romper la mala racha. – mi sonrisa se ensanchó, ante la posibilidad de que pasara algo entre nosotros.

- Si tú lo dices.

El partido terminó, el equipo de Ethan ganó dos goles por cero y se encontraban en el campo celebrando cuando Rose y yo bajamos de las gradas.

- Será mejor que vaya hasta allá antes que Emmett y Ethan me llenen la casa de pequeños invitados – Rose no esperó respuesta antes de salir corriendo hacia donde los chicos estaban celebrando, dejándome parada junto al campo.

- Hola preciosa – escuché una voz susurrando cerca de mi oído y provocando en mi cuerpo un escalofrío, me giré para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes, que provocaron que los latidos de mi corazón de aceleraran.

- Hola – no era para nada extrovertida, pero me gustaba actuar como una niña tímida.

- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

- Bella Swan – en el momento que estreche su mano, sentí una especie de corriente que empezó por mi mano y avanzo por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Así que eres familiar de Rosalie?

- Si, soy su hermana.

- Pues entonces es un placer conocerte – su sonrisa torcida hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara, cuanto daría por estar sobre él, besarlo, mientras sus manos…

- ¡Bella! – oí la voz de Rose llamándome desde lejos y sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de los pensamientos poco inocentes que estaba teniendo con Edward. Me giré hacia la dirección por donde Rose venia a la vez que deslizaba mi mano fuera de la de Edward. – Hola Edward, veo que ya se conocen.

- Si, ya tengo el placer de conocer a esta hermosa chica – dijo Edward, viendo en mi dirección, haciéndome ruborizar de nuevo.

- Si, claro Edward, eso dices de todas – ese comentario hizo que mis ilusiones bajaran un poco, tal vez Rose tenía razón, se giró hacia mi para hablarme – Bella, llegué tarde.

- ¿A que te refieres Rose? – la verdad su cara me preocupaba un poco.

- Llegue tarde para impedir que Emmett y Ethan invitaran a todo el equipo a una fiesta en nuestra casa.

- Ah bueno, eso no es tan malo ¿o si?

- En realidad no, solo que normalmente acostumbramos a llevar a varios chicos en la camioneta y digamos que va llena – dijo con cara de pesar.

- Tranquila Rose, puedo tomar un taxi.

- Pero Bella…

- De eso nada, yo la puedo llevar – intervino Edward, había olvidado que se encontraba junto a nosotras, pero cuando escuche su voz sentí un escalofrío, como si mi cuerpo lo hubiera reconocido. – ¿porque estoy invitado o no Rose?

- Si, pero solo porque te ofreciste a llevar a mi hermana. ¿Por ti no hay problema, Bella?

- No Rose, para nada. Todo está bien – dije con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la casa – se despidió Rose para luego dirigirse hasta donde estaba Emmett.

- Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

- Si claro – dije con voz seria, mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento, todavía no se me olvidaban las palabras de Rose "eso dices de todas".

Me detuve en medio del estacionamiento, esperando que me indicara cual era su auto. La camioneta de Rose ya no se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Me señalo un Volvo plateado y me dirigí hacia el.

- ¿Acaso te hice algo? Que te vez como molesta – en ese momento pensé, no tenia por que molestarme, ambos estábamos coqueteando, ¿o no?

- No me pasa nada, Edward. Todo está bien – me giré para verlo a la cara y que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

- S.. si… Todo bien – ¿estaba tartamudeando? Yo no tartamudeaba.

- En ese caso… – me estaba acorralando contra su coche y su cara se acercaba lentamente hacia la mía.

Comenzó dándome un suave beso en la mandíbula, para luego ir hasta la comisura de mis labios, mi respiración se estaba volviendo errática. No pude evitarlo y fui yo que lo tomó por el cuello para besarlo directamente, él no tardo mucho en responder y llevó sus manos hasta mis caderas, nuestras leguas se encontraron en una batalla por ver quien dominaba el beso a la vez que Edward que acorralaba mas entre el auto y su cuerpo que parecía estar despertando poco a poco.

Bajé mi mano derecha por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho hasta llegar a su pierna, pasando muy cerca de su entrepierna pero sin tocarlo directamente.

- Me estas volviendo loco – sus labios estaban en mi cuello dando lametazos y pequeños chupones. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – se alejó un poco de mi esperando mi respuesta, pero yo solo pude asentir, sabia que si abría mi boca saldría algo mas que palabras, ya que su entrepierna seguía muy cerca de la mía.

Me ayudó a subir al coche para luego rodearlo y entrar él también. Luego de unos segundos Edward arrancó el auto e iba manejando en silencio, su mano rozaba mi pierna cada vez que tomaba innecesariamente la palanca de cambio. Mi cuerpo se estaba comenzando a calentar debido a sus roces, pero yo no seria la única caliente en este auto, por lo que fui acercando mi mano poco a poco hasta su pierna, dio un respingo cundo mi mano se poso en su rodilla, me volteo a ver cuando comencé a subir mi mano por su pierna pasando mis uñas lentamente por el material de su pantalón.

- Bella ¿qué haces? – dijo mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad del coche.

- Nada, creo que tiene una mancha en el pantalón – dije con voz inocente y viéndolo a través de mis pestañas.

Seguí acariciando su pierna mientras su respiración se aceleraba a medida que mi mano se acercaba más a su entrepierna

- Bella será mejor que te detengas – Apretaba fuertemente el volante y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos por la presión que ejercía.

Me acerque un poco más, para que mis labios quedaran cerca de su oreja – ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – pude ver como su cuerpo se estremecía.

- Bella, podríamos tener un accidente. – dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Bueno, tendrás que hacer algo al respecto porque yo no pienso detenerme – para hacer énfasis en mis palabras, pase mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja para comenzar a bajar por su cuello. Lo escuché soltar un gruñido y luego sentí como el coche giraba bruscamente, pero no me importó yo seguía deleitándome con su cuello.

Luego de unos segundos, sentí como Edward detenía el coche para luego apagarlo. Me separe lentamente de él, hasta quedar totalmente sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta y viéndolo fijamente.

- Ahora si te alejas – dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados, su voz sonó ronca y eso me hizo sentir escalofríos.

- ¿Por qué detuviste el coche Edward? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? – intente que mi voz sonara inocente pero creo que no lo logré, Edward abrió sus ojos para verme fijamente.

- No juegues conmigo, ni te hagas la inocente, Bella.

- ¿Por qué no? – dije llevando mi dedo hasta mi boca y mirándolo por debajo de mis pestañas.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus manos en mi cintura y como que llevaba hasta su asiento, para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas. Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos en un beso fuerte y exigente que me hizo soltar un gemido y sentí como las comisuras de los labios de Edward se elevaban en una sonrisa, pero él no ganaría tan fácilmente, así que cuando nuestros labios se comenzaron a separar, tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y comencé a absorberlo entre mis labios y fue mi turno de sonreír cuando lo escuche gruñir.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward movió el asiento un poco hacia atrás y yo aproveche para acomodarme mejor en su regazo, separando mis piernas y quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos fueron hasta mis piernas subiendo poco a poco la falda ancha que llevaba puesta, comencé a acariciar sus hombros y su cuello al mismo tiempo que volvía a unir nuestros labios, necesitaba sentir su lengua mientras jugueteaba con la mía.

Su mano siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a mi camisa y poco a poco la fue sacando por mi cabeza, lo sentí pasar por mi abdomen y llegar a mi pecho izquierdo, comenzó a acariciarlo y apretarlo suavemente, para ese entonces ya no podía ni quería esconder mis gemidos, por lo que me separe de sus labios para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a jadear mientras Edward seguía acariciando mi cuerpo. Lo sentí bajar, mientras su boca iba a mi cuello, sus manos bajaron un poco mas por mi cuerpo, hasta subir mi falda y acariciar mis muslos, mis manos que no podían permanecer quietas y habían estado acariciando su pecho, también bajaron a la zona baja de su abdomen y comencé a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón. Bajé la mirada y pude ver que su amiguito ya había despertado y yo necesitaba sentirlo, por lo que me acerque mas a él, impidiendo que siguiera su camino, roce mi intimidad con su miembro haciéndonos gemir a ambos, apenas sentí el primer roce no pude detenerme y comencé a frotarme contra él, se sentía tan bien, y eso que todavía estábamos separados por las ropas, no imaginaba como seria sin ellas de por medio. No era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre pero ninguno era como Edward, él con un simple roce hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y ahora estoy haciendo lo que nunca pensé que seria capaz, estar a punto de tener sexo con un desconocido en su coche.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras mis caderas seguían moviéndose rítmicamente sobre las suyas, y podría haber estado así por mucho tiempo si no hubiese sido porque Edward me detuvo colocando sus manos en mis caderas, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que Edward tenia los suyos cerrados y estaban respirando profundamente, ¿se habría arrepentido de lo que estábamos haciendo?.

- Si sigues así acabaras matándome, necesito que pasemos al siguiente nivel. – dijo con la voz un poco acelerada.

- Esta bien – dije a la vez que sacaba su miembro de su pantalón y lo acariciaba suavemente, era más grande de lo que pensaba y ya quería sentirlo en mi interior.

- Bella – su voz salio en una especie de gruñido.

- De acuerdo. – intenté pasarme al otro asiento, ero él me lo impidió.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

- Necesito quitarme las bragas para…

- Lo siento mi vida pero no hay tiempo para eso – dijo, y antes que pudiera decir otra cosa sentí como tomaba los extremos de mis bragas entre sus manos y los rompía.

- Rompiste mis bragas.

- Lo siento, prometo comprarte muchas otras.

Pero su promesa quedó en el olvido cuando lo sentí rozar su miembro en mi vagina, necesitaba mas, quería todo de Edward.

- Edward, por favor, hazlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – quise patearlo, pero seria en otro momento, en este instante lo necesitaba.

- Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora. – Apenas termine de hablar, sentí con entraba a mi interior de una sola estocada y todo el aire salía de mis pulmones por la impresión.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo intruso, Edward se mantuvo inmóvil, repartiendo besos por el escote que dejaba descubierto mi camisa en la parte de mi hombro, hasta que yo hice el próximo movimiento al agitar un poco mis caderas.

- Hazme tuya Edward – solo esas palabras le bastaron para comenzar a mover sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro entrara cada vez mas profundo en mi interior.

El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones en fuertes gemidos con cada una de sus embestidas. Lleve mi boca a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, a pasar mi lengua a la vez que chupaba y mordía esa parte de su anatomía, no me importaba si le hacía un chupón en el cuello. El solo pensar que podría marcar a Edward como mío me excitaba más de lo que estaba y al parecer él se dio cuenta porque lo sentí soltar un gruñido cuando mis dientes rozaban su manzana de Adán.

- Más Edward, más – dije, entre jadeos.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes a la vez que yo trataba de que mi cuerpo se encontrara con el suyo para que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

Sentí como mi intimidad se estremecía, mientras su miembro se tensaba en mi interior y su boca iba a mi cuello. Mis gemidos se intensificaron, eran muchas sensaciones juntas y ya no pude soportarlo por mas tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo. Luego de unas embestidas más, Edward se derramo en mi interior, y fue la mejor sensación de todas.

Estaba agotada y deje mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Edward comenzó a repartir dulces besos en mi hombro y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Me separe lentamente de él para verlo a los ojos.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba segura era muy parecida a la que yo no podía quitar de mi cara.

- Tal vez deberíamos terminar de llegar a la casa antes de que se preocupen. – dije, a pesar de que lo que mas quería en este momento era permanecer así entre sus brazos por siempre.

- Tienes razón – dijo con un leve puchero, el cual me pareció tan tierno que termine besándolo.

Cuando el beso terminó, me elevé un poco para que el miembro de Edward saliera de mi interior y él me ayudó a pasarme al asiento del copiloto, mientras él se acomodaba su pantalón y me puse mi camisa.

- Me debes una de éstas Edward – dije mientras tomaba los trozos de mis bragas en mis manos y se los mostraba.

- Tranquila, pienso comprarte muchas, decirte lo hermosa que te ves con ellas, para luego romperla, introducirme en ti y hacerte mía hasta escucharte gritar mi nombre – su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia el mío y sus palabras las susurro cerca de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

- Será que mejor que arranques antes de que salte nuevamente sobre ti.

- Eso no me molestaría – sus manos se dirigieron al las llaves para encender el auto.

- A mi tampoco me molestaría hacerlo, pero ahora debemos llegar a cada de Rose. Prometo que si te portas bien saltare sobre ti mas tarde. – dije con voz seductora.

- Me encargare de que no se te olvide esa promesa. – tomo mi mano, la llevó a sus labios para besarla y luego el coche se puso en movimiento.

Este momento representaba el inicio de algo importante, y pensar que todo inicio por una tarde de futbol y deseo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos.! Aca estoy de regreso con un One-shot con el cual quiero participar en el "<strong>Lemmonada_Express<strong>" espero que les guste y que me digan en un comentario que les parece.

Quiero agradecerle a:** "FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica" **por invitarme a participar en este concurso

Cuando comiencen las votaciones les publicare una nota avisandoles... por el momento me alegraria muchisimo que me dijeran que les pareció el one - shot...

Nos leemos prontito... Cuidense... Besitos...

**Atte. Neska Cullen**


	2. Nota

Hola Chicas, ¿cómo están? de antemano perdón a las que creyeron que se trataba de un nuevo capitulo…

Esta nota es para informarle que las votaciones en "**Lemmonada Express**" ya comenzaron, así que les pido que si esta historia les gusto voten por ella en la pagina: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 3388367/ # (todo juntito)

Algunas me han pedido que haga un segundo capítulo de esta historia, honestamente no estaba entre mis planes hacerlo, pero luego de que cierre el contest, dependiendo de lo que ocurra puede que me decida a escribir el segundo capitulo… No lo tomen como un modo de presión XD lo mas seguro es que si continúe la historia por lo menos un capitulo mas.

Sin mas que decir me despido… Besitos.

Atte. Neska Cullen.


End file.
